The Blank Slate Of His Existence
by Roxius
Summary: Alternative Pairings For The Win! I think this came out pretty well, I suppose, but please tell me what you think. 30 random sentences of Orihime X Grimmjow, ranging from raunchy implied sex to painful angst. You know, it's just the good stuff! Please R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Title: The Blank Slate Of His Existence

Rating: M for heavy sexual implications

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Orihime X Grimmjow

Summary: Alternative Pairings For The Win! I think this came out pretty well, I suppose, but please tell me what you think. 30 random sentences of Orihime X Grimmjow, ranging from raunchy sex-filled implications to painful angst. You know, it's just the good stuff! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Stay**

"...What do you mean you don't want to leave?" Ichigo asked her.

**2. Love**

He never actually said that he loved her, but she knew that he did.

**3. Fun**

"You two have fun last night?" Ulquiorra asked, almost sarcastically but still retaining his normal emotionless tone.

**4. Advice**

Grimmjow didn't like getting any advice from anyone, but sometimes that Orihime girl knew what she was talking about...sometimes...

**5. Mine**

When Grimmjow caught sight Yammy staring lustfully at Orihime's breasts, he smashed his foot into the 10th Espada's groin and spat on his face before walking off. "She's mine, dumbass!"

**6. Silent**

As Orihime watched the match between Ichigo and Grimmjow begin, she found it difficult to choose who she wished to be the victor.

**7. Hate**

Orihime had always found it hard to truly dislike another being, whether they be human or arrancar, but when she witnessed Nnoitra cut down Grimmjow without remorse, she immediately began to hate him with all of her being.

**8. Time**

"...How the hell could you be five hours late?!" Szayel Aporro snapped after Grimmjow's latest tardy arrival to one of Aizen's meetings.

**9. Blood**

He found her blood to taste much better than any of those damn whores he would fuck during his many trips to the human world.

**10. End**

When Grimmjow arrived at her cell one day wearing a tuxedo and carrying a bouquet of flowers, Orihime figured that the world was really coming to an end.

**11. Reward**

"What's with that look, girl? I just wanted to give you a reward for healing my arm..."

**12. Sadist**

Grimmjow loved to watch her weep; it was when she was most beautiful.

**13. Masochist**

Orihime didn't want to admit it, but she always enjoyed it better when he brought in the whip.

**14. Warning**

"I'd advise that you don't become too CLOSE with the human girl, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques..." Aizen whispered into his ear, smirking ever so pleasantly.

**15. Talk**

Sometimes, although rarely, Grimmjow would enter her room with a bag full of snacks and drinks, and they would just chat for a while.

**16. Fall**

As he crashed to the ground, blood spewing from his wounds, he thought of a single person.

**17. Cute**

"Grimmjow and Orihime, huh? They make a cute couple..." Gin chuckled when Ulquiorra told him of what he had just witnessed earlier that day.

**18. Jealousy**

Grimmjow felt a strange pang in his chest as he watched Ulquiorra lead Orihime down the hall, holding hands.

**19. Darkness**

She was falling further and further into her own darkness...and he only helped her descend ever quicker.

**20. Date**

There were so many things that stood between them (Aizen, the possibility of her running off when she had the chance, the Soul Society, etc.), that going on a date into the human world was left as nothing more than a desired dream.

**21. Hair**

Her hair was red, and his was blue. He saw that as good enough of an excuse to prove that some sort of compatibility existed between them.

**22. Name**

"Can you please call me my real name?" "Why should I, woman?"

**23. Mistake**

Grimmjow's biggest mistake: allowing Orihime to be the seme one night, and forgetting to have left the door locked.

**24. Violence**

When they first met, Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to pummel the woman's face in. Sometimes, he still has that desire.

**25. Noise**

Yawning, Yammy flashed a glare at Grimmjow and mumbled, "You guys sure were fuckin' noisy last night..."

**26. Six**

Even if he was only the Sixth Espada, Orihime still always thought of him as the strongest.

**27. Protect**

Ichigo prepared to finish off Grimmjow once and for all, and he charged his sword forward...only for it to pierce through Orihime's stomach.

**28. Question**

As Grimmjow dodged another swing of Ichigo's sword, he snarled, "Tell me...why are you the one she loves?"

**29. Important**

Grimmjow never had anything or anyone he could have considered 'important' in his life...until now.

**30. Death**

The fear in Orihime's heart grew even greater as the battle was finally coming to a close. 'Who will live...and who will die?'


End file.
